The King for a Day/Transcript
The King of a Day is the 13th episode of Riley's Adventures. It was released on February 16, 2004. Transcript *(Field Scene) (Camera stops on Grand Minimus' announcement palace.) *(All the animals gathering, Grand Minimus announcing to them.) *Grand Minimus: Listen, everyone, I have some news for you, we gather you to vote. *(Elephants trumpeting, zebras, rhinos, buffalo, gazelles and other animals stamped their feet, and monkeys chattered and bounced around.) *Grand Minimus: Everyone who agreed. The world's most talented animals will decide who's going to King for a day! *(The animals cheered. Stan and Joanna listened to hear the King's announcement.) *Stan: Did you hear that, Joanna? That good king is announced everything for us. *Joanna: That's right, dear, We will distract them! So we become new royalty! (She laughs when she gave high five to Stan.) *Stan: Exactly, Joanna! We will take our rightful place, first. *Joanna: I feel confident that we give them a biff. *Stan: Of course, try to take the king instead! Come on. (Stan and Joanna began to walk to spy on the Grand Minimus.) *(dissolve to Grand Minimus' announcement palace. The camera moves left to everyone.) *Capuchin: I'm so excited! Who's waiting for the new arrival? *Grand Minimus: (chuckled) Oh, of course. And now, let me introduce the adorable princesses, Julia, Kristie and my beloved Teensy Queen. *(The animals cheered as Julia, Kristie and Teensy Queen walking to Grand Minimus' side) *Teensy Queen: Thank you, thank you... The best art is a wonderful color in the gallery museum... *Kristie: ...and for roses are red, the violets are blue, so you get everything we can do. *Rhino: How romantic. *Ostrich: Yes, you heard. *Julia: Wonderful. (clearing her throat) And now! A new nature friend. Her kindness, her beauty, her romance, her most wonderful... Petunia! *(A dragon named Petunia, she took a bow, just to be cheered which really made her smile.) *Julia: Nature blossoms on shines. *Petunia: I hereby declare them to be the three princesses. *(The animals agreed and cheered. Everyone began to vote, while they're finished.) *Grand Minimus: That's the spirit. *Teensy Queen: Wonderful, Petunia. *Petunia: Thank you. *Grand Minimus: She thinks that Riley and Elycia have come to visit. They want to visit the four new friends, right? *Petunia: Yeah, I thought so. Oh, I hope we come to visit Riley and Elycia. *(dissolve to the plains, gazelles galloped, ants carried their leaves on branches, elephants plodded steadily. Cut to Riley's house inside. The camera moves left to Riley and his friends) *Elycia: So what should we do now, Riley? *Riley: Well! You'll be King for a day. *Elycia: Me, Parafly-Lum, Toby and Denko. *Toby: There are many about it, of course. *Denko: Splendid, Toby. *Parafly-Lum: But you know! I was sitting babysitting. *Charles: What are we waiting for? Let's visit! *Riley: You have to wait for you to meet the invited friends. *Elycia: He's right. *(Riley and his friends laughed. Cut to the jungle, the camera moves right to a young Pachyrhinosaurus named Belle, and a young Styracosaurus named Sophie, playing tag) *Belle: Tag, you're it! *Sophie: Not for long! *(Belle tapped Sophie's shoulder with her foot) *Belle: Caught you! (giggles) *Sophie: We'll do it again, Belle! *(But Belle and Sophie were interrupted by Colonel Trike, Vionet and Trike, Jr., who were approaching both.) *Colonel Trike: You're here, little girls. *Belle: You guys are here. You're a father and you're a mother? *(Colonel Trike and Vionet nodded) *Vionet: Of course we are, Belle. (she looks down to Trike, Jr.) This is my son— (she looks at Belle and Sophie) —and these are my daughters. *(Belle and Sophie smiled) *Belle and Sophie: Really? *Colonel Trike: Yes, let's go and meet the king who is happier than anything. *(Colonel Trike, Vionet and Trike, Jr. started to follow Belle and Sophie. dissolve to the plains, a Shringasaurus named Kyle and a frilled lizard named Jerry, they both racing.) *Jerry: Come on, you can do it! *Kyle: Are you sure? *(Kyle and Jerry screeched to a stop, they both saw Stego, Dongera and Hal arrived.) *Stego: Hi, guys. What are you doing anyway? *Kyle: Ah, we work hard. *Jerry: Yeah, we get strong and hard. *Dongera: Join us so you have a ticket to the King. *(Kyle and Jerry nodded. Stego, Dongera and Hal started to follow Kyle and Jerry. Nearby, Stan and Joanna approached them.) *Joanna: Why not we? We had no idea to be nice. *Stan: Don't worry, Joanna, We'll find out to cruelty. *(Stan and Joanna wandered off. Joanna stopped as she saw a group of pythons. They hissed at Joanna, making her to shock, she ran to Stan.) *(dissolve to Grand Minimus' announcement palace. Grand Minimus was counting his money.) *Grand Minimus: 6 million dollars, 7 million dollars, 8 million— *Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry: We're here! *(To Grand Minimus surprise, he saw Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry arrived.) *Grand Minimus: Fantastic! All new friends? You are here! It's Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry! (chuckles) Whoa, Riley's friends, too! *Belle: That's right. *Sophie: Yeah. *Kyle: Thanks. *Jerry: Got it. *Grand Minimus: I like to say that, my friends. Excuse me, Sophie, how are you doing now? *Sophie: I feel good now. *Grand Minimus: Good! Now I will announce the big price so everyone hears. A race? Extraordinarily! It's popular, now we'll look at the votes. *(Cut to the cliff, Stan and Joanna was hiding.) *Stan: This time Grand Minimus should not play King. We will go and take what we want. *Joanna: Yes, but shoot, if you can. *Stan: (he handing a rifle, aiming the target) Target in sight... Ready to shoot. *(Stan shoots, the bullet speed, and everyone ducked, Grand Minimus ducked, too.) *Stan: What the?!— *(The bullet bounced back and it hit by a large boulder.) *Joanna: Time to run for your life? *Stan: Oh, yes, let's. *(Stan and Joanna scream and take off running in front of the large boulder rolled down, the bandits jumped and fall down on the ground. The crowd gasped.) *Grand Minimus: What is the meaning of this? *Kyle: But that's Stan and Joanna! *Jerry: —and they're heading towards us! *(Stan and Joanna got up and walked towards Riley.) *Stan: You there! You're under arrest for ridiculous behavior against the royal subjects! *Joanna: Answer me, I say! *Riley: Nonsense! But all the animals are on their way so... *Stan: Huh? What are you talking about? *Joanna: Animals? Where? *Riley: (pointing to the hills) Up there. *(Stan and Joanna see the herd coming over the lip of the hills. They both gasped in terrified. Stan and Joanna takes off in front of the herd.) *Toby: (thrilled) So, I guess that's your ability, huh? What a gallopers! *Denko: Uh, you mean, you don't mind? *Toby: (laughs) Are you kidding? It was a herd! (laughs) *Denko: (his spirits rising a little) Well, I don't like to rumble my own rocks... *Toby: Yeah, that's probably for the best. *(Toby and Denko looked around and see Petunia, Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry.) *Toby: What's your name? *Petunia: Well, I'm Petunia, and this is Belle and Sophie— *Belle and Sophie: Hi! *Petunia: —and this is Kyle and Jerry. *Kyle and Jerry: Hi there! *Petunia: And what's your name? *Toby: I'm Toby, and this is Denko. *Denko: Pleased to make your acquaintance. *Belle: The pleasure's all mine. *Toby: Well, thanks... uh... I guess we played it. *Sophie: Of course they do. *Toby: They do? *Belle: Yeah, we resembled a ceratopsians, you know. *Denko: I see. *Sophie: You guys are fine. Trike said you want to be friends and see who the lucky king is. *Kyle: Well, Denko, look at my horns are resembled a ram. *Denko: Oh, that's good. *Toby: Whoa! You're looked like resembled a lion, right? *Jerry: Sure, that's the good thing I ever heard. *Toby: Well, you looked like a gecko with a beautiful wings. *Petunia: That's great, Toby, so are we. *Riley: You know, guys, you will take their place as the new subjects for themselves. *(Belle, Sophie, Kyle and Jerry nodded. Dissolve to the five members.) *Petunia: I hereby explain with the largest, most spectacular animal herd! *(The animals cheered. Dissolve to the hills where Riley and his friends were sitting.) *Elycia: You know, Riley, these days are beautiful. *Riley: Happier than anything. *(The camera zooms up to the sky)